Lost
by darkangel2008
Summary: This isn't my first story but it is the first one i have let people read. it's about a girl named Lena whos is connected to Riku, Sora, and kairi you will have to read to find out how thank you sorry bout all the spelling mistakes i thought i fixed those


"Hehehe Riku you're a dork." a little girl in pigtails said as a small silver haired boy pushed her on the swing. Their backs were facing her.

"Yea well, when me and Sora grow up we are gonna take you to see everything." he said looking over at brown haired boy. She stood there watching the sceen play out, Riku kept pushing her until Sora said they should go play ball. she looked around and tried to say something. This felt so weird and real she swore she was here before. She found herself wanting to see the faces but they were blurred, she also yerned to hear the name of the girl but when one of the boys finally said it there was a flash and there they were all teenagers standing in a very fimiliar looking room. But is the girl in pigtails was missing. There were two boys a girl and an older woman and they were all looking very upset, none were talking she felt like she was in a funeral home. she walked up and tried to examine everyone of them but she couldn't she could see blurry faces and that was it. there was the silver haired boy and the brown headed boy (the older woman looked to be his mother) and a redish brown haired girl. the phone rang and they all jumped for it. it was the mother who got it.

"Hello." she said in a worried voice as she listened to what the person on the other end said tears streamed down her face (she felt saddness beyond belief when she saw this woman cry though she had never met her before she felt connected to her). she dropped the phone and the brown headed boy picked it up and said they would call later.

"Mom what happened?" he asked as they all gathered around to consul her. she got her breath and wiped her eyes.

"T-t-there was an a-a-a-cident and they lost her she's G-G-G-ONE." and as that word escaped her lips she lost all control. The brownheaded boy dropped to his knees in tears and the redish brown heired girl stood shaking. the silver haried boy surprised her he jumped up and punched the wall.

"DAMN IT ...

"LENA, LENA IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP HONEY!" Lena shook herself awake she had been having these dreams for the past year and they hadn't stopped. she never saw the faces but heared every voice and every name except the little girls. she flipped through her journel and wrote down this dream. her door swung open.

"I swear that girl could sleep forever." an older looking woman with died brown hair and bright blue eyes said as she walked in Lena's room.

"Excuse me, Meline but I got up perfectly fine this morning thank you." she said smirking.

"Oh well you didn't answer me so i figured that you didn't get up." she said sitting down on Lena's bed next to her.

"Why are you getting me up this early this morning anyway, yesterday was the last day of school and i was having a new dream." she said as she started to write it down in case she forgot. she had these dreams every night she knew everything about her dream people except what they looked like.

"Well i wanted to tell you that Axel called and he will be her in a while."

"Oh i've missed him so much did he tell you where he has been?"

"No he just said he... well he'll tell you." at that she got up and walked out of the room.

Meline wasn't her real mom. her story went like this at the age of 14 Axel found her and brought her here to live with Meline. Lena had amnesia and couldnt' remember a thing about her life the only reason they knew what her name was is because she had a note in her pocket. She was now 16 and when she turned 15 she started to have those weird dreams her doctor said that they might be her memories trying to break through and this was a good sign. they got clearer every once and a while she just prayed for the day that she would get them back. Meline was very good to her and she had Axel with her all the time (the past year he had been on "business" and she only heard from him every once and a while) but she wanted to know who she was and who her real family was. She shut her book of dreams and stood up bto look at her reflection in the mirror. She had her sndy brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, sh etook it out and brushed it. It was a little longer than shoulder length, she decided to put it back up with Axel coming they would probally practice fighting. her bangs fell into her eyes. She loved her striking green eyes but there was something missing it was like there was a void and with it her eyes good be so much more. She had a baby face and a curvy body which is what the boy's liked most but she was never much intrested in any of them. She always felt like she had a boyfriend out there somewhere. she put on a black tank top and a white one over it then pulled on a black skirt with shorts attached under it. She pulled on her bracelet (it was the only thing she had from her past is was a black bracelet with a sea shell on it) and walked out the door.

When she got into the living room she saw a teenage boy with spikey red hair sitting talking to Meline.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" she asked, he got up and turned around with a serious look on his face. When he stood up she realized he wasn't wearing hi usual black cloak. He was wearing black shorts that went past his knees and a white shirt with a black jacket.

"Listen babe this time we have to fight like it's for real I will explain all this to you later but for now lets go." They walked outside to a clearing and he pulled out his blade and as she pulled out hers it changed into a keyblade. It was bright white with a black handle.

"I knew it." he said as he lunged at her. They fought hard for at least ten minutes, she had strength that surprised her, but not Axel. She had him on the ground both panting.

"You knew what?" she said as she helped him up.

"Lena lets sit down." They both sat down under a tree and he pulled out a few drawings and a note.

"A girl named Namine told me to give these to you, some how she knew I knew you. and when I met those guys I knew I just knew that you were the next one you were so much a like."

"What are you babbling about?" she asked annoyed she had no idea what he was talking about. he handed her the pictures. she gasped they were the people in her dreams. The brown headed boy looked so much like her and the silver haired boy she knew she belonged with him. she looked up at Axel as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You met them didn't you that's my family isn't it, but I can't remember a thing about them." tears burst through her eyes it hurt so bad to be so close and not remember.

"Read the note." he said as he handed it to her.

Lena,

My name is Namine and my job is to put people's memories back in place. I wasn't assigned to you but I

feel that if you do not reconnect with your family the worlds as we know them will disappear there are forces stronger than I trying to stop you from reaching them and trying to help you I hope these pictures will help your dreams tonight and I have full faith that the King will come for you. He needs the 4th most valuable key blade master. This will all be clear to you later I hope I have helped good luck and hope to see you soon.

Yours Truly,

Namine

"A keyblade is that what this is?" She asked holding up the blade that appeared out no where. More to herself than anything.

"Yea Sora, Riku, and the king all hold one. it is said that the keyblade masters will have the power to save or destroy the world and until they are all on the same side it won't ever happen. Each keyblade is said to have a certain power and pick a certain person with certain attributes. In your case you got the keyblade of the present, suffered through much with much courage and still are true of heart. That's you to a tee

"So what were they like?" She asked as she looked up at Axel with puffy red eyes.

"They were really nice they all seemed to have so much courage, like you."

"Do you think they miss me?"

"Of course who couldn't miss you? I heard Riku talk about you more than once but never by name." they sat there the rest of the day and talked about Lena's family trying to jog her memory. They showed the pictures and note to Meline. Axel decided to stay the night with her. That night she had a dream of them all again. They were all in the living room again the dream started where the one last left off, but nothing was blurry any more.

"..LENA" Riku dropped to the ground and cried. then everything froze. She was floating she was over a river and saw herself on a piece of wood floating and bleeding then there was Axel he swam her to shore and knocked on the door of Melines house. then everything was rewinding back to when she was a baby. memory after memory was rushing back to her, her 8th birthday when Kairi came to their island, when she was 11 and she tried to pretend her and Sora weren't twins, when she was 13 and got her first kiss with Riku when she was 14 and got sick and Riku told her he loved her. Then the night of the crash, they had called an ambulance to take her to the hospital because she was getting worse they were on a hill and it was raining outside the ambulance rolled off the edge when she hit the water she woke..

"SORA, RIKU, KAIRI!" Axel and Meline were standing over her.

"Are you ok?" they asked in unison. She got up out of bed and dressed in a hurry. she looked in the corner and grabbed her keyblade. as she touched it Sora and Riku's adventures of the past 2 years flowed into her head, she knew everything.

"I am going to find them." she said standing up straight and looking with them at a look that dared them to say anything to object to what she was going to do.

"Well we wanted to tell you that someone is here for you, Axel knows him." Meline said.

"it's the King." Lena looked around at her room she was so happy to remember everything and she wanted to bad to see Sora ans Kairi again but most of all Riku. She nodded her head and walked out of the room. There standing in the hallway was King Mickey she had all of Sora and Rikus' memories or him. He was wearing red suspenders with big yellow buttons and big yellow shoes.

"King" she said as she bowed her head.

"Hello Lena, I was starting to wonder if you would ever remember. But I knew you had the strength in you. Now do you want to go see your family and friends?"

"Yes Sir, but I don't understand why the keyblades are still around. Don't they disappear when the heartless are gone?"

"Well I will explain all that when we find your family, but I am afraid it will not be very easy they did not show up where we planned."

"Are they ok?" she saw the worried look on his face.

"Yes they are fine but it seems you will have to fight a lot quicker than I thought you would."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I will explain _everything_ to you later but now let's go, Axel you come to." he motioned for them to follow her outside. When they got outside there was a big ship which the king called the gummi. They stepped in and all sat in a seat.

"Lena I want you to wear this if they know it is you they will get distracted." He threw a white cloak at her it looked just like the one Axel used to wear just white instead of black. she pulled it on and sat back down. Axel grabbed her hand.

"You are gonna have to do this on your own at first hun." she breathed and closed her eyes. Every time her and Riku or Sora or Axel practiced fighting ran through her mind in what seemed like seconds (but was actually 45 minutes) they were landing and king mickey was telling her where to go. she looked around it looked fimilar but she just ran. When she got to the cliff he told her about she looked down and there were at least 1000 heartless of all kinds and Riku and Sora in the middle back to back.she held her breath and jumped. When she hit the ground both boys looked at her it seemed liek everything stoped, she grabbed her sword and they all started to fight ot heartless. As soon as she hit the first heartless she felt so alive and she felt like she had more strength then she ever thought she had. Swing after swign after swing she didn't get tired at all she just kept going.


End file.
